five_nights_at_treasure_island_nbdfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Suicide Mouse
Is The Secondary Antagonist Of Five Nights at Treasure Island: Nightmare Before Disney. Description is a suit based of his recent counterpart from Five Nights at Treasure Island, Suicide Mouse, he has a more vicious-looking appearance. Appearance His Appearance Is Similar Like Suicide Mouse, Except He Has Drill Like Claws, Sharp Areas, Also At His Eyes And Mouth And Lack Of Ears. He Also Has No Legs, Similar Like Nightmare Face, He Only Can Crawl. Behaviour V1 starts on Night 1 and then on, which when moving around he can be seen in: *CAM 1 *CAM 6 *CAM 5 *The Office. Once he has entered The Office, he can be seen climbing through the hole in the middle of The Office wall. The player must shine their light at him to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause him to attack the player resulting a game over. V2 Nightmare Suicide Mouse starts on Night 1. He can be seen climbing through the hole in the middle of The Office. The player must select the "Voodoo" option in the bottom left corner to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause him to attack the player, resulting a game over. V3 Nightmare Suicide Mouse activates on Night 2. He'll wander around the building and then appear in the hole in The Office wall. To get rid of him, the player must pull up their life supports, and click on the Mickey Doll. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack the player, resulting a game over. Subwoofer's NBD Nightmare Suicide Mouse activates on Night 1. Every now and then, he'll appear on any camera randomly. The player must pull down the cameras, otherwise he'll appear in the office, and he won't kill the player, but instead he'll prevent the player from pulling up their cameras for a short time. Trivia *In "Five Nights at Treasure Island Remastered 3.0", he could be seen in camera 1 sometimes for whatever reason. *He Is The Only Character In All Versions On The Logo Of NBD And Main Menu Although In V3 All Of The Characters In NBD Are In The Main Menu. *His face is sometimes green due to the lighting, and that causes players to get confused if this is a error or not. Errors *He can sometimes appear at the same time Like Nightmare Face, who obstructs the player's view from him. **However, his hand can still be seen. ***But It's Unknown That It Is An Error Because People Didn't Saw His Head Being Seen. *Someone said in V3 of NBD he cannot jumpscare you in The Office. **But is it unconfirmed if this is a error or not. Category:Characters Category:Suits Category:Males Category:Nightmare Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Nightmare Before Disney Category:Male Category:Mouses Category:CAM 1 V1 Category:CAM 1 V2 Category:CAM 1 V3 Category:CAM 2 V2 Category:CAM 2 V3 Category:CAM 3 V2 Category:Legless Characters Category:CAM 5 V1 Category:CAM 5 V2